


Ori has cake

by majesticmcold



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Gen, with a random baker guy, with small cameos from his best buds Fili and Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Hobbit oneshot. Very short. Baby Ori has cake for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ori has cake

‘What’s this?’ the young Ori pointed at the plate of food in front of him.

‘This, little dwarf, is cake.’

Ori tentatively reached out a finger and poked it. ‘It feels funny. Is it meat?’

The human baker who had caught Ori’s attention with the strange looking delicacy, threw his head back and laughed heartily. ‘No, no … come here.’

Ori took a step forward, but kept his grip tight on his faithful slingshot. Fíli and Kíli had told him about how their Uncle Thorin had warned them against mixing with anyone who wasn’t a dwarf. The man seemed kind enough, but even so …

‘Here …’ The baker cut out a slice and pushed the plate towards Ori. With slow and careful motions, Ori placed his slingshot on the table and stood on his tiptoes to reach for the plate.

The baker watched Ori’s face closely, eager for his reaction. He could see the thoughtful look on the dwarf’s face as Ori chewed the chocolate cake thoroughly.

‘I … I don’t know if I like it,’ Ori said quietly, wanting to be truthful but at the same time not wanting to hurt the baker’s feelings.

‘That’s alright, lad,’ the baker said cheerfully, tucking his thumbs into his belt. ‘It’s most likely different to the usual stuff you eat, eh?’

Ori nodded. ‘We eat meat. Lots of meat. I don’t like green food –’

‘Not many kids your age do,’ the baker chuckled.

‘Hey, Ori!’

Ori turned around to see Fíli and Kíli waving at him by the pub. Fíli was holding his little wooden toy sword while Kíli had his roughly made bow and arrows in his hands. Kíli had taken to the rather typically undwarvish weapon, much to Thorin’s initial displeasure.

‘I have to go,’ Ori said softly, pushing the plate back as far as he could at his height. ‘Thank you for the …’

‘Cake.’ The baker ruffled Ori’s hair. ‘Have fun with your friends, lad.’

The baker fondly watched the young dwarf run off towards his friends. He laughed, not unkindly, as Ori jogged back with a blush on his face when he realised he forgot his slingshot. He would miss those young rascals when they left.


End file.
